Une Nouvelle Soirée au Rabbit Hole
by Karine-F
Summary: OS. Emma a passée une journée difficile et s'est disputé avec Hook. Elle se réfugie donc, en ce samedi soir maussade, au Rabbit Hole... Et y fera des rencontres plus qu'intéressantes ! SQ
1. Partie 1

**Voici une nouvelle OS en deux parties sur le même thème que la dernière, mais avec une approche totalement différente. La première était plus humoristique. J'ai décidé de rendre celle-ci beaucoup plus… Hot et badass ! N'hésitez pas et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

* * *

 **Une nouvelle soirée au Rabbit Hole**

Emma se préparait sous la désapprobation de sa mère, qui ne faisait que râler. La blonde s'était fortement disputée avec Hook. Il voulait une jeune femme en détresse, ce que refusait d'être Emma. Elle était trop indépendante, trop combattive même pour s'amouracher autant d'un homme et vivre « l'amour ». Ainsi, passablement énervée et avec l'envie de se changer les idées à tout prix, elle avait décidé de se préparer pour aller passer la soirée au Rabbit Hole.

Emma avait enfilé un pantalon en cuir noir terriblement moulant, des bottes en cuir à talons hauts et un débardeur rouge rappelant étrangement sa veste habituelle. Elle avait nouée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligée et descendait en trombe les escaliers du studio.

 _« Emma, tu n'y pense pas j'espère ?_

 __ Ecoute maman, je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je veux faire de mes soirées. Et j'y vais seule ok ? Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Regina ne serait pas là et vu ma mauvaise humeur actuelle, je ne risque pas de l'appeler. S'agaça Emma. »_

Depuis leur dernière soirée ensemble, Mary Margareth avait désespérément interdit aux deux jeunes femmes de sortir encore ensemble dans ce bar. Pourtant, ce fameux soir les avait considérablement rapprochées. Elles étaient plus complices et Emma admettait que Regina était probablement la meilleure compagne de soirée qu'elle ait pu avoir. Elles n'avaient pas eu honte. Elles s'étaient tout simplement amusée et elles n'en avaient plus vraiment reparlé. Après tout, « ce qu'il se passe au Rabbit Hole reste au Rabbit Hole » avait affirmé Ruby.

Emma enfila ses mitaines en cuir.

 _« Et tu ne vas pas y aller dans cet engin de malheur j'espère ?!_

 __ Et bien, figure toi que cet engin de malheur, je commence à l'aimer ! S'exclama Emma en claquant la porte de l'appartement. »_

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour : plusieurs semaines auparavant, la coccinelle jaune mythique d'Emma était tombée en panne. Une pièce abimée sur cette vieille voiture équivalait à un délai considérable pour la réparer. Ainsi, le garagiste n'avait eu d'autres véhicules à lui prêter qu'une grosse moto noire. Au départ, Emma avait grimacé… Puis finalement, elle s'était faite à l'engin et prenait même du plaisir à le conduire.

Elle fit vrombir le moteur avant de partir en trombe tandis que sa mère l'observait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, soucieuse.

Rapidement, Emma arriva au Rabbit Hole. Elle se gara en faisant crisser les pneus, descendit de sa bécane et ôta son casque en secouant ses cheveux qu'elle détacha.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le Rabbit Hole, elle fut surprise d'y voir des écrans de télé un peu partout, diffusant des clips actuels qui raisonnait dans tout l'habitacle. Emma eut juste le temps de rembarrer deux hommes l'ayant tout de suite accosté et vint s'asseoir près du bar. Elle commanda un gin tonic lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vit entrer Ruby… La jeune femme était toujours affublée de sa mini-jupe noire, son haut dont on percevait le nombril et de ses mèches rouges. Elle sourit aux hommes présents dans le bar. Emma s'apprêtait à l'accoster lorsqu'elle vit que Ruby n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée d'une brune qu'Emma n'avait que trop bien reconnu. Pourtant, cette fois, elle portait un pantalon de cuir moulant, des Louboutin gigantesques ainsi qu'un débardeur noir en dentelle laissant entrevoir son décolleté. Emma en avait la mâchoire décrochée lorsque la brune la repéra du regard.

Elle s'avança vers elle avec un déhanché à en faire pâlir le monde entier. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Regina et elle se jaugeait, l'air défiant et séducteur.

Emma pourtant, n'était pas des plus joyeuses en cette journée difficile.

 _« Alors on s'est trouvé une nouvelle co-pilote ? Lui dit-elle plantée devant elle. »_

Regina leva le sourcil et sourit. Elle tourna son regard vers Ruby qui était déjà en tête à tête avec un inconnu et regarda de nouveau Emma.

 _« Il le fallait bien. La dernière m'a laissé tomber. Lui dit-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. »_

Emma ouvrit puis referma la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre à Regina. La brune passa ainsi devant elle, la frôlant en l'enivrant de son parfum sucrée. Elle s'installa près du bar et commanda une Margarita. Elle fut rapidement suivie d'Emma qui s'adossa à ses côtés.

 _« On dirait que l'actuelle n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à te laisser tomber aussi ! S'exclama Emma en montrant Ruby qui dansait lascivement._

 __ Oh je m'y attendais un peu. Ça ne me surprend pas. Répondit Regina en relevant à peine._

 __ Alors pourquoi tu es venu ici avec elle ? Demanda Emma, agacée._

 __ Je m'ennuyais. Henry est chez un copain._

 __ Encore ? S'offusqua Emma en râlant._

 __ Oui, encore !_ Répondit Regina en avalant presque d'une traite son cocktail. _Tu es venue pour me faire faire une crise de jalousie ou des remontrances ?_

 __ Aucun des deux. En vérité, tu n'étais pas prévue dans mon programme, mais maintenant que tu es là, j'ai la désagréable l'impression que tu me cherche. S'agaça Emma. »_

Regina ne dit rien et finit de boire le fond de son cocktail. Puis, elle se leva et s'approcha de l'oreille d'Emma sensuellement.

 _« Peut-être bien que c'est le cas. Lui chuchote-t-elle en s'éloignant. »_

Regina avait continué de la regarder, défiante et séductrice puis s'était dirigée vers la piste de danse. Elle enroula son bras autour du cou d'un inconnu et se mit à danser sensuellement. Emma bouillonnait. La blonde ne pouvait décrocher son regard du corps de Regina se mouvant au rythme de la musique. Puis, elle se mit à regarder Emma en la narguant.

S'en était de trop pour la blonde. Celle-ci se leva et, d'un pas rapide et agacée, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Surprise, Regina se détacha soudainement de l'inconnu qui insistait pour continuer leur danse. Agacée, elle souffla en le poussant et en sortant de la piste, puis du bar. Elle retrouva Emma sur le trottoir, soulevant le capot de la moto pour saisir son casque.

 _« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Regina à Emma, désarçonnée._

 __ Je rentre. Acheva Emma en claquant le capot de la moto._

 __ Je comptais sur toi pour m'accompagner._

 __ Oh, mais retourne à l'intérieur, tu avais l'air d'être intéressée par bien d'autres choses que moi ce soir. Siffla Emma en enfourchant sa moto. »_

Regina sourit, ce qui agaça d'autant plus son interlocutrice.

« _Impossible._ Lui dit-elle en s'adossant au poteau de bois près duquel Emma avait garé sa moto. _J'ai promis à ma copilote de ne pas faire de folie de mon corps sans elle. Répondit Regina, tout sourire._ »

Emma tourna cette fois le regard vers Regina, le sourcil relevé.

 _« Et de ne me « taper personne d'autre ». Acheva Regina, séductrice, en rebroussant chemin en direction du bar. »_

Cette fois, Emma la suivait du regard, l'œil pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Bon, vous venez ? Demanda Regina, impatiente en se retournant vers la blonde. »_

Emma sourit d'autant plus, descendit de sa moto, rangea son casque et rejoignit Regina. Elles entrèrent ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous.

Lorsqu'elles firent de nouveau leur entrée, le jeune homme avec lequel Regina avait dansé quelques minutes auparavant s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes.

Il afficha une mine déçue.

 _« Oh je vois… Tu préfères les blondes. S'exclama-t-il, d'un air condescendant._

 __ Exactement. Répondit Regina en apposant sa main sur la hanche d'Emma. »_

Celle-ci se tourna vers Regina, souriante et amusée. Le jeune homme rebroussa chemin et les deux jeunes femmes eurent un rire complice. Finalement, elles se dirigèrent vers une banquette et commandèrent deux Blue Lagoon.

 _« Où en étions-nous, la dernière fois ? Demanda tout à coup Emma, enjouée._

 __ Oh je ne m'en souviens plus. Parfois j'ai des flashes de votre mère répétant des trucs débiles, sa limonade dans la main. Affirma Regina en apposant son verre au bord de ses lèvres rouges. »_

Emma ria franchement à sa réflexion.

 _« Au moins, les shoots n'auront pas attendu pour être bu. Releva Emma. »_

Ruby arriva à leur table et s'asseyant en face d'elles, tout sourire.

 _« Je suis contente qu'on soit toutes les trois ici ! Emma, je ne m'attendais pas à t'y trouver seule ! S'exclama Ruby._

 __ Et bien, il s'avère que j'ai eu une journée passablement pourrie. Souffla Emma en s'écroulant plus encore contre son siège. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la blonde, les sourcils froncés, l'intimant à développer.

 _« Je me suis disputée avec Hook._

 __ Oooh… Le crochet au lit, ça commence à devenir embêtant c'est ça ? Demande Ruby en grimaçant, ce qui arracha un rire à Regina._

 __ Non, c'est juste que… Il aimerait que nous passions nos journées et nos soirées ensemble, à se chuchoter des mots d'amour au coin du feu, à s'embrasser et à roucouler. Je croirais revoir un remake de mes parents ! S'exclama Emma en roulant des yeux, dégoutée par cette vision.._

 __ Ce qu'il vous faut Emma, c'est une relation fraiche, torride et avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus charismatique et intéressant que ce… Hook. Grimaça Regina._

 __ Oh vous pouvez parler Regina, entre vous et Robin, ce n'est pas mieux. »_

Emma releva un sourcil en direction de la brune, amusée. En voyant le regard qu'Emma lui lançait, Regina souffla, désespérée.

 _« Alors c'est quoi le problème Regina ? C'est sentimental ou… sexuel ? S'amusa à demander Ruby en s'avançant._

 __ Oui Regina, dites-nous donc. S'amusa à demander Emma en s'accoudant à la table, tournée vers la brune. »_

Regina lança un regard noir vers Emma et souffla en roulant des yeux. Elle était certaine qu'elles ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

 _« C'est… Tout d'accord ? Rien ne va. Au début, tout était explosif et maintenant… Maintenant… Il est d'un fade incroyable. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui porte la culotte dans notre couple et ça m'agace… Et tant d'un point de vue sentimental que sexuel mademoiselle Lucas. Siffla Regina_

 __ Oh et ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas… Enfin vous savez. S'aventura à demander la louve._

 __ Je m'y refuse depuis cette histoire avec ma sœur._

 __ Oui tu as bien raison… Attend… Attend, mais ça date cette histoire non ? Demanda Emma les yeux ronds._

 __ Ca date terriblement… Mais je crois qu'il me dégoute maintenant. Hors de question que les mains qui ont parcouru le corps de Greenie s'aventurent sur le mien. Grimaça Regina en avalant plusieurs gorgées de son verre._

 __ Ce que je crois, moi, c'est que vous avez sérieusement besoin d'un coup de pep's toute les deux, quelque chose de nouveau quoi ! Et moi, j'ai besoin de retourner auprès de ce garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a dix minutes. Acheva Ruby en accourant vers la piste de danse et en commençant à se dandiner avec un bel inconnu. »_

Emma et Regina sourient en voyant Ruby s'amuser.

 _« Elle n'a pas tort vous savez. Dit soudainement Regina en buvant de nouveau._

 __ Oh oui, je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas tort… Seulement, des sorties pour me changer les idées et rencontrer des gens, ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion d'en faire._

 __ Il faut dire que votre mère a pris peur à notre dernière soirée…_ S'exclama Regina. _Et je la comprends ! Finit-elle par dire en riant. »_

Emma ria à son tour face à ses souvenirs plutôt brumeux, mais bien ancrées.

 _« Oh ça va, on ne faisait que s'amuser ! Répliqua Emma en buvant à présent son troisième verre… Ou son quatrième, elle ne comptait plus._

 __ Bien sûr, et il n'y a aucun mal à ça. De toute façon, on va dire qu'ici, c'est… Notre parenthèse. Acheva Regina._

 __ Exactement ! S'exclama Emma. »_

Les deux femmes trinquèrent, en total accord et burent en même temps.

 _« Et il n'y a que vous qui sachiez vous amuser correctement dans cette ville Regina ! Répliqua Emma, commençant à sentir l'alcool monter._

 __ Il y a Ruby aussi. Affirme-t-elle en souriant._

 __ Oui mais dès qu'un mec mignon est dans les alentours, son radar se déclenche et on n'a plus d'importance._

 __ Oui c'est vrai… Seulement moi au moins, je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber. Laissa échapper Regina en buvant son verre. »_

Emma s'arrêta et regarda Regina boire. Ses derniers mots raisonnaient en elle plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Regina n'avait pas prêté attention au regard que lui avait porté Emma en cet instant. La blonde se mit à penser que Regina avait terriblement raison… Et que cet adage ne s'appliquait pas seulement à leurs soirées.

Il était certain que Regina serait toujours la seule en ce monde à être là pour Emma. Elle ne pouvait donc compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle. Pour la première fois, la blonde se sentait en sécurité et pleinement en confiance.

 _« Oui, moi aussi… Souffla-t-elle, parlant plus bas qu'elle ne le voulut. »_

Regina se tourna vers Emma puis lui lança un fin sourire complice. Regina finit son verre et y passa ses doigts pour y récolter les dernières gouttes d'alcool, commençant à sentir l'ivresse l'envahir.

 _« Ça y ai, je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser ! S'écrit la brune en riant, passant son doigt plus sensuellement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu près de ses lèvres pour gouter encore son Blue Lagoon. »_

Emma la scruta, lui attrapa la main et passa sa langue sur le doigt de la brune en s'approchant d'elle. Puis elle lui sourit.

 _« Oui, je crois bien ! Lui répond-t-elle, satisfaite._

 __ On vous a déjà dit que vous avez l'alcool mauvais Miss Swan ? Ou bon, je ne sais pas trop ! S'écrit-elle en ricanant._

 __ Seulement avec vous Madame le Maire. Finit par affirmer Emma en la regardant intensément. »_

Regina sourit, séductrice, tandis que Ruby revint à table. Elle les observa, souriante.

 _« Vous ne vous lâchez jamais vous deux, c'est ça ? Releva-t-elle en riant. »_

Emma et Regina rompirent leurs échanges de regard pour observer Ruby.

 _« Non._ Répondit au tac au tac Emma en souriant. _Regina est la meilleure compagne de beuverie qu'on pourrait avoir. Affirma la jeune blonde tandis que de nouveaux verres remplis arrivèrent à table._

 __ Et la plus sexy. Continua Ruby en observant Emma, le sourire aux lèvres._

 __ Hey ! Protesta la brune._

 __ T'as pas le droit de dire qu'elle est sexy. Protesta Emma._

 __ Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

 __ Parce que ! S'effara Emma._

 __ Surtout, faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'écria Regina en roulant des yeux._

 __ Oh ça, c'est impossible. Lui répondit Emma en plantant son regard azur dans le sien et en lui prenant son verre des mains tout en le portant à ses lèvres. »_

Regina sourit, et repris vivement son verre des mains de la blonde. Elle porta la cerise qui trempait dans son cocktail à sa bouche.

Ruby rit.

 _« Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant de table._

 __ De toute façon, personne ne peut nous comprendre. Affirma Emma en buvant de nouveau._

 __ Sauf nous. Rit Regina. »_

Emma rit également et s'approcha de Regina. Puis, elle apposa ses lèvres au cou de la brune, qui sourit en ne protestant pas.

 _« Vous avez encore trop bu Miss Swan… Sourit Regina en passant sa main sur la cuisse de sa partenaire._

 __ Non pas du tout… C'est qui qui avez trop bu._ Sourit la blonde, les lèvres toujours collées à la peau sucrée de la reine. _Et arrêtez de m'appeler Miss Swan. »_

Regina ria. Elle se détacha d'Emma et eut toute les peines du monde à se lever. Puis elle saisit la main de la blonde et l'entraina avec elle sur la piste.

Sensuellement, Regina passa ses deux mains pointes autour du cou de la blonde. Cette dernière se contenta d'entourer les hanches de Regina fermement.

 _« Ce que vous êtes possessive Emma. Glisse Regina._

 __ Il le faut bien. Vous êtes l'objet de trop de convoitises Regina. »_

La brune sourit, attrapa le débardeur de la blonde pour la ramener à elle.

 _« Tu. Tutoie-moi. Ordonne-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de braise. »_

Emma sourit. Puis, elle avança ses lèvres vers celle de la brune et les emprisonna. Leur baiser fut teinté d'alcool, de désinhibition et de tension sexuelle refoulée. Elles ne dansaient pas, trop occupée à apprécier leur baiser.

Soudain, Regina fut poussée par un homme dansant à leur côté et son corps percuta celui d'Emma. Elle se détacha d'elle.

 _« Nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus tranquille. Suggéra Regina. »_


	2. Partie 2

**Une nouvelle soirée au Rabbit Hole – Partie 2**

* * *

Regina était assise par terre tandis qu'Emma se battait avec la clé de son appartement. La brune pouffait de rire.

 _« CHHHHHHT ! Lui intimait Emma. »_

Regina se releva tant bien que mal et chuchota à l'oreille d'Emma.

 _« Au pire on peut faire ça là. Lui dit-elle sensuellement._

 __ Vous êtes une reine. Une reine mérite un lit. Lui répond Emma remplie de fierté et d'admiration._

 __ J'adore ta façon de penser. Lui susurre-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux et la nuque délicatement. »_

Emma rit avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Les deux femmes s'écroulèrent au sol l'une sur l'autre en pouffant aussi silencieusement que possible. Puis, elles s'embrassèrent en souriant. Regina ôta ses talons et les balança sur le sol négligemment.

 _« Chut ! L'intima Emma en lui soulevant le débardeur. »_

Regina rit silencieusement tandis que la blonde parcourait son corps de doux et chauds baisers. Puis Regina suivit Emma dans les escaliers et dans sa chambre, non sans difficultés et plusieurs baisers volés.

* * *

 _« EMMA ! Cria Mary Margareth depuis la cuisine. »_

La jeune femme sursauta, ainsi que la brune à ses côtés. Puis, elles se regardèrent en retenant leur souffle. Lorsqu'elles entendirent des pas dans les escaliers, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _« J'arrive ! S'écria Emma. »_

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et rebroussèrent chemin. Regina s'autorisa à échapper un juron.

 _« Merde, merde merde ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'allongeant au bord du lit pour attraper son pantalon. »_

La jeune femme trébucha tout en l'enfilant ce qui fit rire la blonde.

 _« Surtout ne m'aide pas ! S'agace-t-elle. »_

Emma se contenu de rire d'autant plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa mère.

 _« Mais où est mon débardeur, où sont mes chaussures, où sont mes putains d'affaires ?! S'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop fort au goût d'Emma._

 __ Chut. Langage Mademoiselle Mills._

 __ Oh la ferme et aide moi à les trouver. S'exclama la brune, paniquée, accroupie sur le sol en pantalon et en soutien-gorge tout en observant le dessous du lit d'Emma. »_

Emma ricana et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit un t-shirt et le donna à la brune. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

 _« On a… Tout envoyé valser en bas hier. Balbutie-t-elle._

 __ Oh. Répondit la brune interloquée en enfilant le haut un peu trop grand pour elle. »_

Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sexy. Regina arrangea tant bien que mal sa coiffure et se tourna tout à coup vers Emma, les yeux ronds tandis qu'elle enfilait elle aussi, une tenue plus convenable.

 _« Mais… Comment je vais faire pour sortir de là moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle._

 __ Et bien, utilise ta magie. Répond Emma sur un ton traduisant l'évidence de sa réponse._

 __ Ah. Oui c'est vrai. S'exclama Regina en pouffant légèrement. »_

La brune s'apprêtait à disparaître, mais Emma lui retint le poignet et la regarda intensément.

 _« Attend. On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard pétillant. »_

Regina la regarda d'un œil suspicieux, puis se radoucit.

 _« Bien sûr que oui. Lui répond-t-elle aussi évidemment que la blonde auparavant. »_

Emma lui sourit, l'air doux. Pourtant Regina parut tout à coup préoccupée.

 _« On… On ne fait rien de mal n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle par lui demander les sourcils froncés. »_

Le visage d'Emma se voulut tout à coup réconfortant et elle lui lança un regard envieux.

 _« On s'amuse. Moi, j'aime bien m'amuser avec toi. Souffle-t-elle en la rapprochant d'elle et en apposant ses lèvres délicatement sur son cou. »_

Regina et Emma se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et sourient. Regina s'apprêtait de nouveau à disparaitre quand Emma l'interpella de nouveau.

 _« Attend. Ta promesse tient toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Demande tout à coup Emma à Regina. »_

Regina sourit. Elle s'apprêtait une dernière fois à s'éclipser lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la blonde et lui susurra à l'oreille.

 _« Bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours. Je t'attends demain, au manoir. Lui dit-elle sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de pouvoir répondre. »_

Regina s'évapora en un nuage de fumée violette sous le sourire presque beat d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre si oui ou non elle était d'accord avec cette idée… Mais de toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle irait. Peut-être même dès ce soir. Presque une seconde plus tard, Mary Margareth pénétra subitement dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle la vit, souriante, au beau milieu de sa chambre d'où traînait ses vêtements et ses bottes ici et là.

On aurait presque dit que Snow avait l'air déçu, mais Emma ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle répondit qu'elle arrivait et s'empressa de ranger un minimum ses affaires en ne décollant pas son sourire de son visage.

 _ **« C'est définitivement beaucoup plus agréable de lui faire l'amour que la guerre. Se dit-elle enfin en son for intérieur. »**_

Emma parvint à récupérer les affaires de Regina aussi discrètement que possible et ria lorsqu'elle repensa à l'agacement qu'avait éprouvé la reine lorsqu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ses affaires.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Lui demande Snow en souriant._

 __ Pour rien. Lui répondit Emma en ne parvenant pas à s'empêcher de sourire. »_

Emma n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'elles aient été assez discrètes. Et que demain, tout comme les prochaines soirées seraient aussi mouvementées et torrides que la dernière qu'elle venait de passer.

 **FIN.**


End file.
